


Cookie Thief

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [33]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Ruler, Spanking, daddy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: They had new rules, Cisco was only allowed to have sweets when Harry gave him permission. But the candy jar was just so damn tempting...





	Cookie Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> //A gift for Hale, who wanted "Cisco stealing from the candy jar and Daddy Harry spanking him for it". I hope you like!

„What did I tell you about the candy jar?“

Cisco immediately pulled his hand back and turned around, guiltily looking back at Harry.

„To...not get any candy before dinner and without express permission from you?“

Harry nodded, raising an eyebrow. „So why do I find you here, grabbing liquorice from the jar?“

He took a step closer to Cisco, already looming over him with that expectant gaze of his.

“I… uhmm… I’m sorry, Sir?”

“You’re sorry? And that’s a reason for plundering the candy jar?”

Cisco slowly put the piece of liquorice down and clasped his hands in front of him. “No, Daddy, it’s not. It was just...I just thought it would help me concentrate with working out this one formula I still need for the device you told me to build...”

“Help you concentrate? You know that that’s bad for your teeth and your health, Cisco, you’ll need to find other things to help you concentrate.”

Cisco sighed and nodded, opening and closing his hands several times. “I know. I just… I didn’t think, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll make you feel sorry, boy. And next time you’ll do well to think. You have such a great brain, you might as well put it to use.”

“Of course, Sir.” Cisco sounded meek to his own ears, but Harry was still standing there, unimpressed. They’d just had a fight about how much candy was allowed the weekend before, so Cisco knew he wasn’t going to be very forgiving now when he already found Cisco sneaking more sweets than he should have just a few days later.

“Pants down, baby, hands on your desk. I will make sure you’ll be appropriately sorry.”

Cisco normally loved arguing with Harry, and would do just about anything to rile him up and get a rise out of him, but he knew that this was not something that was negotiable or where arguing would let him get away with less, so he did as he was told, slowly undoing his pants and pushing them down to his knees, followed by his underwear. Harry had already grabbed a ruler from their sketching station and was looking at Cisco impatiently before he turned around and placed his hands on the desk, just as instructed.

“Good. I think twenty will suffice for now, as it is the first time I’ve caught you stealing sweets. You better not repeat that offense”, Harry told him, and Cisco could hear him walk towards the door and lock it, then come back towards Cisco with sure, firm steps. He came to stand behind Cisco and rested a hand on his boy’s naked buttock.

“What am I punishing you for, Cisco?”

“For breaking the rules and stealing from the candy jar, Daddy”, Cisco replied, closing his eyes as shame flooded through him. He really was an idiot sometimes, but even though he tried, he could just never quite manage sticking to all the rules, even the ones meant to keep him safe and healthy.

“And are you sorry for that, boy?”

“I am, Daddy. I will not do it again.”

There was a little chuckle behind him and Harry patted his ass before withdrawing his hand. “I’ll be generous and call that one good will, and not a lie. We both know I’ll catch you with another sweet soon enough.”

And yes, Cisco knew that that was true, but he really didn’t need it to be rubbed in his face that much. It wasn’t his fault that candy was so irresistible. So sweet and tasty, and it could feel so wonderful between his lips and on his tongue…

“I really am very sorry, Daddy”, he repeated, not quite wanting to give in and admit that yes, even though he’d try to behave he’d be stealing candy again with very, very, very little doubt.

“I know, boy. But you need punishment for what you did. Are you ready for it?”

Cisco took a deep breath and adjusted his stance, then closed his eyes before nodding.

“My safeword is _Reverb_ , Daddy.”

“Alright, boy. Brace yourself.”

And Cisco did brace himself, but the impact of the ruler on his ass still drove his breath out of him and made him gasp as his hips were slammed into the edge of the table.

“Thank you, Sir” he whispered breathlessly, trying to catch his breath again before the next hit came. Of course, he wasn’t successful and the next strike pushed him right back into the table and made him gasp and pant all over again.

He could never quite decide whether he loved or hated the ruler. It was a peculiar pain, more spread out than the crop or the cane, but also sharper than a paddle. It went through his entire body, somehow, but wouldn’t necessarily leave welts. And Harry was always careful to not hurt his baby boy, Cisco knew that much. He’d punish him, yes, but he wouldn’t ever harm him.

Cisco already lost count of the strikes somewhere around five, but then that was okay. He was just a silly little boy, and his Daddy knew much better anyway, and his Daddy would take care of him. Daddy would count the strikes and he’d stop when Cisco had had enough, he knew that.

“I’m so sorry, Daddy”, he murmured, though it came out more like little gasps between the strikes of Daddy’s harsh ruler. “I won’t steal candy anymore, I promise.”

“I know you’re sorry, baby boy” Daddy told him, even as the ruler came down again. “I know you didn’t really mean to, you weren’t thinking. But it’s not good for your health, and for your teeth, so you need to learn to be more disciplined. You can have sweets when I allow you to have them, and you know I’d never deny you your treats.”

“I know, Daddy”, Cisco sniffled, nodding along with his Daddy’s words. He knew that Daddy knew better and that he was only worried for Cisco’s teeth and his health, but sweets were just so _sweet_ and _tasty_ and they felt so good in his mouth. Cisco always had trouble resisting them, even now that he knew he’d be punished for taking them without permission.

“You’ll learn it still, Cisco, don’t you worry. I’ll make sure to teach you until you know not to take things that are bad for you without my permission. It’s okay to make mistakes, and it’s normal to slip up and mess up sometimes. Don’t you worry, you’ll be my good boy again in no time.”

Cisco smiled even through his tears at that, and somehow the spanks didn’t feel that bad after that, even though Daddy was giving him big spanks, hitting him hard with the ruler to show him that Cisco hadn’t been a good boy at all. But that was okay because Daddy would teach him better and Daddy would take care of him, and he’d be Daddy’s good boy again, Daddy had said so himself!

“I love you, Daddy”, Cisco told him, almost dreamily, earning a chuckle from the man beside him.

“And I love you, my sweet little boy.”

Daddy loved him! Cisco knew this, but each time he could get Harry to tell him those words he felt like melting all over again, and like he was the luckiest boy to ever walk this earth. And all other earths too, coming to think of it.

“Three more, my boy. Can you count three more for me?”

Three more… That was a lot, but Cisco was a big boy, he could count to three for Daddy. So he nodded, and very carefully paid attention to when the strikes were coming down on his ass.

“One, Daddy.”

“Two, Daddy. Thank you for teaching me better.”

“Three, I’m so sorry, Daddy.”

And then the ruler was gone somehow and Daddy’s arms were around him, pulling him close against that strong, warm chest that Cisco loved so much, letting him press his tear-stained face against it as he clung to Daddy and cried some more. His ass did hurt a lot now, it had been a big spanking.

“There you go, my darling, such a good boy. You took that so well, and you didn’t complain at all!” Cisco nodded against the fabric of Daddy’s shirt, enjoying the feeling of the cotton rubbing over his lips. “You know you needed that spanking, didn’t you? You know you weren’t being good?”

Cisco simply nodded again, snuggling closer to Daddy and holding on tight.

“I know you’d set me right again and teach me better”, he murmured and let himself bask in the feeling of his Daddy’s hand running through his hair over and over again. Nothing felt better than cuddling with Daddy, not even secretly eating all the candy he wasn’t allowed to eat.

“And I will, darling, every time again”, Daddy told him, and Cisco believed it.

Later they were curled up on the cot that Harry still had in the basement in STAR Labs (even though he spent most nights at Cisco’s and practically lived there anyway) and Cisco was snuggled into his Daddy’s side, face pressed into his chest, and he was content to just be in the moment, to just enjoy being with Harry and to have nowhere to be. Harry had gently put lotion on his ass earlier, praising Cisco again for taking the spanking so well, and then he’d gently pulled Cisco’s pants back up and drawn him into a sweet, sweet kiss, and Cisco had known he’d truly been forgiven.

“Would it help you if I hid all the sweets from you?” Harry asked him now, but Cisco shook his head.

“That way I won’t learn to control the urge though. If it’s accessible I need to make sure myself that I won’t take any and I… I like the challenge.” He looked up then, searching Harry’s face. “Unless you don’t want me to fail again? Then please take it away, I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“I would never be disappointed in you, love, I know learning takes practice”, Harry simply replied and tugged Cisco down for a kiss.

“And if you slip up again that might just be a great excuse for me to spank you again.”

Cisco grinned and leaned down to whisper into Harry’s ear, as if to tell him a secret.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all, Daddy.”


End file.
